zarbifandomcom-20200214-history
Cyber Controller
The Cyber Controller is the King of the Cybermen The Cyber Controller has fought the 2nd, 6th and 10th Doctors. The first Cyber Controller appeared on the Planet of Telos in the Future. The Doctor, Jamie, Victoria and a group of Human Scientists had discoverd a hidden Cyber Base which they entered. They found a frozen tomb with Cybermen inside. One of the Humans had unfrozen them and the Cybermen woke up and then opened their Controllers Tomb. The Controller sent his Cybermen to turn the Humans and the Doctor into Cybermen. When the Controller left the Tomb to the surface he killed the Spy and then almost killed Victoria. When the Doctor and his friends escaped the Controller almost broke out of the Base. But one of the Humans who was now Part Cyberman thanks to the Controller Electricuted himself and the Controller who the Doctor thought was Dead. Many Years Later the doctor was again on Telos inside a Cyber Base which had frozen Cybermen. The Doctor made his way up to the Bridge he saw a Cyber Controller. The Controller was infact the Controller who faced the Doctor many Years before on Telos but was suppose to be dead. The Controller had said he was only injured and that a Cyber Group found him. He wanted everything to a Cyberman. He interigatted Commander Lyyton who before escaped the Daleks. Lytton was then bleeding because 2 Cybermen had cruched his Hands. Lytton was then turning into a Cyberman by being upgraded. In the end the Doctor blasted the Cyber Leader and then the Controller 4 times and he had Died. On a Parallel Earth a man named John Lumic had created a new race of Cybermen who he had Upgraded Homeless People into. ohn's company was called Cybus Industries so Lumic created Cybermen because he wanted to Expand Human Life. Lumic was dying when his wheelchair was damaged because he was dying of an illness. Then the Cybermen wanted him to Upgrade like them to live forever. Lumic refused but they had made him into the Cyber Controller. They put Lumic's Brain into the Metal Body and he was wired up to a Throne. Lumic's Technolgy is Powerful Cybernetics and incredible Brainpower. The Cybermen had put Lumic's Brain into a Glass Case because they wanted to keep it as he had a Brilliant Mind. Lumic had Fue Lines plugged into his Chest which were Feeding his body with Vital Fluids and Nutriants. When the Doctor had killed most of Lumic's Cybermen the Controller who was John Lumic had followed the Doctor to a Zeplin Rope but Pete Tyler Rose's Dad in a Parallel Earth he used the Sonic Screwdriver to break the Ropes because the Cybermen Upgraded his Wife. So the Cyber Controller fell into his Death as soon as he fell the Factory went up in flames. The Controller has appeared in Season 5: Tomb of the Cybermen Season 22: Attack of the Cybermen Series 2: Rise of the Cybermen and The Age of Steel